Talk:Loki Laufeyson (Earth-616)
Does anyone have any idea about the name of Loki's magic sword? I have not seen anything in the comics about it, but in the Norse Mythology, there is a sword Called "Laevateinn" its name means "wounding wand", saying that Loki's sword is also a wand. "The Rökkr The Faces of Loki" http://shadowlight.gydja.com/facesofloki.html on 3 Jun 2007 Alternately this sword is also supposed to be Frey's magic sword which could fight on its own. "Laevateinn" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laevateinn 3 Jun 2007 This site on Wikipedia also asks for "attention from an expert on the subject". So it is unclear weather this is actually the name for Frey's magic sword or not. Any help with this question I would appreciate. References --ThorZero 14:07, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Female Loki Should Loki be referred to as female, or should male/female be more correct? :Loki is male, actually. He has stolen the body of Sif, and hides his true form. Chadlupkes 16:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you for clearing that up...I thought he just woke up one day a woman!! Made reading Thor a little awkward... --M1shawhan 00:29, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Actually currently Loki CAN and does transform into both and is biologically female when he is in female form. Thor and Loki Original Sin issu 5 Odin refers to Thor, Angela and Loki as "My Son, my daughter and my child who is both." - Nightling Venus #6 Should we leave his creators as Stan and Jack, or should we change them to whoever wrote/pencilled the Loki story in Venus #6 (presuming that IS the same Loki)? Thanos6 07:46, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's Loki either way. I'd leave it as Stan and Jack because they were responsible for the current incarnation, and the inclusion of versions prior to the one they created is more or less just retconning past incarnations for the sake of completeness (and I'd be a bit surprised if it wasn't Lee and/or Kirby, either way). :--GrnMarvl14 02:25, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Marvel's main page made a list of the 10 favorite heroes during 2011 and Loki made the list at number 6. So should we change his alignment to good? neutral? I honestly wouldn't mind switching him to good but right now there is someone who keeps changing the alignment to good because of the Axis storyline and that's where they are making a huge mistake because that version of Loki is far from good. He just thinks he is. He was actually good before the Axis plot started. -Nightling Shouldn't Agent of Asgard get his own page? Since we have the return of the original, and it is known that the teen-looking version is merely a copy, like Kid Loki (who has his own separate page)... --KurtW95 (talk) 00:29, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure Old Loki is the original Loki, (and there's nothing that proves that Teen Loki is not the real Loki). Plus, Al Ewing said we'll discover the true nature of Old Loki in AoA #5. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 17:38, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay, since 5 confirmed that it's the old Loki and Teen Loki is a copy, can we make him a separate page now? --KurtW95 (talk) 12:55, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Not quite. There is only one Loki soul in 616. He was born again, yes, but the only thing he gained from Ikol (who wasn't even real to begin with) were his own memories. It's convoluted but really the "Death" of kid loki was the death of his own innocence in remembering his own past. Also note, despite what many fan girls think, Agent of Asgard Loki is not a teenager. He has been called adult several times now and "a man" in the box narration and by Thor himself. Not once is he ever called a teenager in that form. - Nightling :KurtW95 was talking about this Old Loki, not pre-JiM Old Loki. This new version of Old Loki from the future is a different person from Earth-616 Loki. :And AoA Loki might not be a teenager, but he's not an adult-adult. He's probably a young adult. In his early twenties (physically, of course). ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:14, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Quote Since Loki's quote no longer applies to this Loki, but to the Ikol version as explained in , what should be his new quote on this page? Since that one is not him.GZilla311 (talk) 22:54, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :I forgot to delete/change this quote when I separated the pages. I guess any good quote by Loki-Loki is okay. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:49, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Perfectly reasonable mistake. Unfortunately, I don't know Loki-Loki that well. Any ideas?GZilla311 (talk) 23:53, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Any quote from his Quote page that can represent his character well? ::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:58, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Plagiarism As indicated on the Talk:Loki Laufeyson (Kid Loki) (Earth-616) by Hufflepuffgirl28, the Equipment section (and potentially more of the article), is plagiarized from angelfire.com as the version of their page from June 2008 includes text added here in June 2009. --Annabell (talk) 22:05, October 30, 2016 (UTC)